1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a line processing equipment and, particularly, to a processing of a number of lines in a large-scale switching node provided in a mutual connection point between a plurality of networks.
2. Description of Related Art
It is conventional that a large-scale switching node for accommodating a number of lines in a mutual connecting point of a plurality of regional networks and/or long distance backbone networks is configured with a plurality of line processing equipments each provided for every one of different processing functions for lines and a plurality of line connection reconfiguration equipments for setting up or reconfiguring connections between the line processing equipments and connections between the line processing equipments and input/output lines.
As an example me such line processing equipment, FIG. 14 shows a configuration with using a line termination equipment and a plurality of line switch equipments. In FIG. 14, a connection between an input line and an input terminal of line termination equipment 82 and a connection between an output of line termination equipment 82 and an input terminal of line switch equipment 84 are set up or reconfigured by two line connection reconfiguration equipments 81 and 83. This configuration is disclosed in JP S58-84552 A.
On the other hand, FIG. 15 shows a line connection reconfiguration equipment, which utilizes an automated MDF (Main Distributing Frame) technology. In this configuration, connectors connected to ends of line cables derived through bobbin 91 to roll up an excessive line cable and line cable aligning board 92 are connected to connector plug array board 94 by a connection reconfiguration robot 93. With this configuration, an arbitrary connection reconfiguration between the input line and the output line is realized. This technology is disclosed in JP 2709782 B2.
Further, FIG. 16 shows a redundant configuration of a line connection reconfiguration equipment of a line processing equipment, for improving reliability of switching between a working system and a backup system by line connection reconfiguration equipments of these systems. In FIG. 16, when a failure occurs in working line connection reconfiguration equipment 105, the connection is switched over to backup line connection reconfiguration equipment 106 by protection switches 101 to 104 and 107 to 110. This technology is disclosed in JP H08-125717 A.
However, in the described conventional system disclosed in JP S58-84152 A, which include a plurality of line processing equipments connected in series in the order of processing and a plurality of line connection reconfiguration equipments provided between the line processing equipments and between the line processing equipments and input/output lines, there is a problem that it is impossible to set up or reconfigure the arranging order of the line processing equipments and the number of line processing-equipments every line.
Similarly, since, in the conventional system disclosed in JP 2709782 B2, a plurality of line processing equipments are connected in series according to the sequence of line processing and a plurality of connection reconfiguration equipments are provided between the line processing equipments and between the line processing equipment and the input/output lines, there is a problem that the number of required equipments is large and one line processing equipment must be provided for a processing, which is necessary for only a portion of the line.
Further, in the above mentioned redundant configuration disclosed in JP H08-125717 A, there is a problem that a plurality of protection switches corresponding in number to the number of lines are required.